User blog:HanasakiTsubomi997/Fresh Pretty Cure! Review
Hi everyone! It's HanasakiTsubomi997 here, or more commonly known as "Kobayashi Tsubomi"! Recently, I have created a goal and now I'm aiming for the finish line. This goal is to watch every single episode of Pretty Cure there is! I've also decided to do a review of the seasons once I've finished watching them. Last time, I did a review of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and if you want to see the review, click here. Now, it's time for me to do the sixth season, Fresh Pretty Cure!. Alright, let's begin with the characters. In the first half of the show, there were three main characters: Momozono Love, Aono Miki and Yamabuki Inori. I quite liked Love, and she was hilarious to watch. She quickly became one of my favourites! Miki and Inori, however, were kind of meh to watch, so I neither liked nor disliked them. The main mascots were a ferret named Tarte and a baby named Chiffon. Tarte was like Love - he was hilarious to watch. Chiffon was adorable, and it was great to see that Toei Animation threw in a baby fairy who turned out to be Infinity (oops, spoiler XD). Supporting characters got some screen time, which was great to see. I quite liked Daisuke, so I shipped him with Love. As for the villains, there were three of them in the start: Eas, Soular and Westar. I hated Eas because she was so rude and nasty, especially to Love, but I fell in love with her after she became a Pretty Cure. Yup, she transforms into Cure Passion! Westar was an idiot, but he was hilarious, and Soular was pretty awesome to watch. Every other villain was boring. Turns out the plot is a little different from the usual. Yes, girl becomes magical girl, but she doesn't have to collect magical items to save the world. Toei did something different: the Cures had to gather all four members and find Infinity, and prevent Infinity from being used by Moebius to take over the worlds. The fighting was great, and it was cool to see that Pretty Cure became famous. Let's move onto the art. The art, in my opinion, was so good! It seemed so much more modern than the previous seasons, and the Cure and civilian designs were amazing. The villain forms were very well designed, and seemed so villain-like. The transformations were pretty cool, and I loved the attacks, especially Cure Passion's. And finally, the music. The music was incredible, and was well composed. Both the opening and endings were fun and catchy, and I loved singing along to them, and it was cool to see that instead of hand-drawn endings, we got CGI endings. The character songs were absolutely gorgeous, and I fell in love with everyone's voices. Overall, this was a great season for me and I loved watching it. It's definitely one of my favourite seasons, and was definitely the first of the modern age of Pretty Cure. This was a wonderful season, and I enjoyed it. It was hilarious and well put together, and I'd recommend this season to anyone. Great job, Toei Animation, and keep up the good work! Stay tuned for Kobayashi Tsubomi's next Pretty Cure review, HeartCatch Pretty Cure! Review! Category:Blog posts